Gypsy
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Song!Fic. SPOILERS DE CW. —Nunca voy a dejarte. —No lo hagas… —murmuró con dolor. Era básicamente una súplica hacia ella. —¿Me lo prometes? —Lo prometo —respondió con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.
**_Inspirado por: Gypsy - Lady Gaga._**

 ** _Sometimes a story has no end._**

 _—_ _Nunca voy a dejarte._

 _—_ _No lo hagas…_ _—_ _murmuró con dolor. Era básicamente una súplica hacia ella._ _—_ _¿Me lo prometes?_

 _—_ _Lo prometo_ _—_ _respondió con una sonrisa y lo abrazó._

 _Hacia unos años se habían encontrado, la dejó ir, pero volvió de forma inesperada a su vida. Ella no lo olvidaría._

 _Le revolvió el cabello como si de un niño se tratase y a cada momento pasaba sus labios encima de su cabeza para calmarlo. De nuevo otra pesadilla y tuvo que atender y llegar hasta su habitación. No le gustaba verlo de ese modo. Lo acostó en su regazo, mientras ambos estaban en la cama y sintió que su respiración se normalizó. Luego de unos minutos, él ya estaba dormido._

 ** _Does this thing we have even make sense?_**

 _—_ _¡James, no!_ _—_ _gritó ella y esquivó uno de sus golpes._ _—¡Eres mejor que esto!_ _—corrió dentro de la casa, huyendo de él, hacia la cocina._

 _Su faceta anterior había vuelto y ella comprendía que se había metido en un lío desde que se había enamorado de él, pero, ¿y que si no arriesgaban nada? La vida así no tiene sentido. Al menos eso pensaba. De igual modo, nadie controla sus sentimientos. Eso es imposible. Y ella no pudo controlar el caer por él._

 _De pronto sintió que su mano de metal la tomaba de la cintura violentamente y la puso encima de la barra como si de una pluma se tratase. Logró esquivar de nuevo los puños del hombre y tomó su rostro aprovechando la cercanía. Lo haría regresar._

 _—_ _¡Mírame!_ _—_ _obligó._ _—¡James, mírame! ¡Sé que me conoces, este no eres tú!_ — _dijo, mientras él trataba de ignorar su voz._ _—Escúchame… te amo…_

 _Observó cómo su mirada volvía a la normalidad y su respiración se calmaba. Sonrió un poco._

 ** _Cause I'm wandering man he said to me._**

 _Se despertó llorando y gimiendo. Otra pesadilla había vuelto. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y escuchó la puerta a lo lejos abriéndose y sintió los brazos del hombre encima de ella, consolándola. No sabía por qué, pero la sensación del metal con su brazo humano le daba una sensación de protección. Le recordaba que todos tenían dos lados, uno frío y el otro caliente, como la nieve y el sol. Se aferró a su agarre y se reconfortó en él._

 _—_ _No quiero estar sola… no me dejes…_

 _—_ _No voy a hacerlo. Es una promesa._

 ** _Tought that I would be alone forever, but I won't be tonight._**

 _—_ _Soy un hombre sin hogar, pero creo que puedo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

 _Al escucharlo, solo sonrió. Ambos saldrían de eso. Juntos._

 ** _I don't wanna be alone forever, maybe we can see the world together._**

Cuando Steve lo encontró, sabía que estaba metida en un problema muy grande. Ella no era una agente de SHIELD, tampoco de HYDRA. Tuvo otras experiencias en el ejército, pero nada como eso. Era muchísimo más grande y ahora los estaban buscando, y por ende, ahí entraba su presencia. Al encubrirlo, también la mantuvieron en la organización.

Finalmente, todo había pasado. En Wakanda, el rey T'Challa los había acogido y prometió ayudarles a los tres. Especialmente a James. Vio en el laboratorio que unas personas le revisaban y una sensación de preocupación le revolvió su ser.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Steve.

—Es la única forma en la que no le haré daño a nadie —respondió. —Hasta que no encuentren la forma de sacar eso de mi cabeza, creo que es lo mejor.

En la puerta, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas. Juntos. Ella le prometió eso. De hecho, era una promesa mutua.

Steve abrazó por última vez a su mejor amigo y le indicó que podía acercarse para despedirse de él.

 ** _Pack your bags and we can chase de sunset._**

—Ya estoy extrañándote —comentó ella con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, pero no pudo contenerse, y las lágrimas corrieron en su rostro.

—No llores, ¿sí? —le dijo él, mientras las limpiaba con su mano derecha. Su brazo metálico ya no estaba. Lo había perdido. —Voy a volver…

—Voy a luchar por encontrar una cura, te lo prometo —dijo y tomó su mano con la suya, sintiéndola por última vez. —No voy a dejarte.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —lo besó. Era un beso de despedida. Solamente algo temporal.

Se separaron y ella dejó que los científicos lo metieran en la cápsula, donde pasaría por tiempo indefinido, hasta que encontrasen una cura para el Soldado de Invierno.

 ** _Bust the rearview and fire, up the jets, cause it's you and me, baby, for life…_**


End file.
